It's you
by Razorheart31
Summary: Valentine's day. Once more the love fever strikes Odaiba High School in the form of a concert. But this time it seems that someone has something special planned for Kari. What could it be, and who is behind it? ONESHOT Takari, slight hint of Kenlei.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Digimon characters nor the song used in the story. This story is in no way a copy of another one.

It was that time of the year again, Valentine's day. And as every other year Odaiba High School was organizing a big concert in which many of the students were going to sing a romantic song in front of the whole school and dedicate it to their special someone. Most times this led to some very touching moments, for example when Ken sang for Yolei and she ran down to the stage and tackled him to the ground with a giant bear hug filled with lots of kisses. Although there were some rather embarrassing moments, for example when Davis sang to Kari, apart from the fact that he was terribly off-key she had a hard time telling him that she only saw him as a friend. All in all it was a very interesting change in their daily routines. But this year it was different.

"Hey did you hear?" Kari heard some girls gossiping in the hallways "Takeru is going to sing a song for someone in this year's Valentine's concert!" After that it was all a mass of loud squeals and fights over who he was singing for. Kari felt annoyed for the most part, but deep down she was also feeling... sad? It was true that TK was a very charming guy, he was funny, attractive, tall, athletic, helpful, kind, but she only saw him as her best friend. At least she hope she still did. High school had brought a lot of radical changes in her life, and every day she found out that her feelings for TK were changing into something more. Every time he smiled at her she felt her knees go numb and her stomach was filled with butterflies. Every time he would take her hand she felt like her skin was on fire, her heart would start to race like never before, and she could always feel a blush in her face. But now all of that would be directed towards another girl. She should be happy for him, he had finally found someone, and if there is anyone who deserved that it would be him. He had been through so much that he deserved to be happy. But she still couldn't help the bitter feeling that welled up inside her. She tried to push those thoughts aside as she entered her first period class. It was English and as expected the whole classroom was decorated with countless paper hearts. She took her usual seat and slumped on the desk. TK would be there any minute and he would ask her what was wrong. She couldn't tell him that she was depressed over him. So she tried her best to brighten up. Then she heard the door open and some footsteps approaching her. It was very easy for her to guess who it was, since more than half of the girls in the room started squealing and whispering.

"Hey Kari!" He said with his usual bright smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey TK!" She watched as he took the seat beside her, suddenly remembering the reason she had been depressed before he came in. "So... I hear you are going to sing in the concert tonight." When she said that his face suddenly started to redden. He gave her a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I guess the word got out, hehe..." She giggled at his antics.

"Who is the lucky gal huh?" She nudged his arm. He lowered his arms and arched his eyebrow.

"Jealous?" She slapped his arm and scoffed.

"No! I just wanted to know, that's all." He laughed and then crossed his arms.

"Well, sorry Kari, but I'm not telling you!" When he said that he jokingly turned his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What! Why?" She exclaimed. She grabbed his arm and gently shook it to get his attention. He turned to look at her and chuckled.

"Sorry Kari. It's a secret. You'll just have to come to the concert and see for yourself!" She was about to complain once more, but the teacher walked into the class and told everyone to sit down and keep quiet. She turned to look at the board, but not without glancing at his best friend once more, he had a triumphant smile drawn on his face. After that every class was pretty much normal, you know, asides from the occasional squeals and assaults on TK from his fan club. It was not until lunch when something worth mentioning happened. TK had to go to the gym for a basketball meeting and Kari was sitting with her friends until...

"Hey guys!" Davis yelled at an unappropriate volume for closed areas.

"Hey." Everyone responded. He sat down right next to Kari and handed her a rose and bowed down.

"Forget about him Kari. Let me make you happy." She would have gone through the usual routine of politely declining his offer if it were not for what he said before that.

"What are you talking about, Davis? Reject who?" She asked intrigued. He blinked in amusement before answering.

"You didn't know. Kari, someone is going to sing for you tonight!" She processed what he had just said and blushed when thinking that maybe TK would be that person.

"What, really?" She said in disbelief. "D-do you know who?" Davis smugly smiled and walked away.

"Sorry Kari, I promised I wouldn't tell!" And before she could complain he had run off into the halls.

"Well, well Kari. Looks like you got yourself a secret admirer!" Yolei said. She turned to look at her with an embarrassed expression. "Let's just hope TK won't get jealous." She said that last part in a whisper, but she heard it very clearly.

"Yolei! How many times do I have to tell you-"

"You guys are only best friends, blah blah blah. Shut up Kari, you love him. And I'm pretty sure he loves you as well." This last part sparked a small flame of hope within her.

"Really?" She asked doubtfully.

"Why else would you think he rejects ALL of the girls who confess to him?" It was true. In all of the many years in high school TK never had one single girlfriend. Countless girls tried to get that role but he would politely decline every single time. She was curious why, but she never gave it more thought. And any further discussion would have to wait, since the bell rang and everyone had to go back to class. The rest of the day flew by and it was now time for the concert. Kari had been reluctant to go since she would have to see TK sing for someone and there was a good chance that that someone was not her. But she also wanted to see who would sing for her, and since Davis already ruled himself out she was quite curious.

All of the performances were heartwarming. Most of them were from love-struck guys trying to impress their special other. But there were some daring girls that took the matter into their own hands. Kari wondered about what would have happened if she sang for TK. All of the possible scenarios ran through her head, some were good but most made her feel insecure and heartbroken. Before she could further torture herself she was snapped back into reality by the announcer's voice.

"And now, for the closing act. Takeru Takaishi!" He walked into the stage and the whole auditorium filled with screams and squeals. Wait a minute. Davis said someone would sing for her. No one has done that and TK's was the only remaining singer. Could it be? She looked at the stage and saw him walking towards the front. He smiled and bowed down before speaking.

"Hi all know me, I'm TK. And I will be singing "It's You" by Westlife. And-" He was cut off by more shouting, whole groups of girls were screaming 'I love you!' He smiled sheepishly and looked down at the ground in embarrassment. "Thank you all. I'm truly flattered, but there is only one person that I'm singing this for." He looked up towards Kari and their eyes met. She felt the whole world slow down as she was waiting for what he was about to say. "Kari Kamiya, this song goes to you." She felt her heart accelerating more than it ever had before, and she was pretty sure her face looked like a tomato right now. She could hear soft music coming from the speakers, and pretty soon TK's voice started to sing... For her.

_There's a laugh in my eyes __  
><em>_There's a waltz in my walk __  
><em>_And it's been such a long time __  
><em>_Since there was hope in my talk __  
><em>_If you never knew __  
><em>_What it is that's new.. it's you __  
><em>

His voice was amazing. It seems that he had the same skills his brother had for music. She saw that he slowly lifted his hand and pointed towards her.

_'Cause when your hands are in mine __  
><em>_You set a fire that everyone can see __  
><em>_And it's burning away __  
><em>_Every bad memory __  
><em>_To tell you the truth __  
><em>_If it's something new.. baby it's you __  
><em>

Suddenly she saw that the projector screen was lowered and a video started to play.

_It's you in the morning __  
><em>_It's you in the night __  
><em>_A beautiful angel came down __  
><em>_To light up my life __  
><em>

It was a photo compilation of her and TK. There were pictures from all the years that they had known each other. Starting from elementary up to this high school year. She could feel her eyes getting teary as the song kept on going.

_The world's a different place __  
><em>_Where nothing's too hard to say __  
><em>_And nothing's to hard to do __  
><em>_Never too much to go through __  
><em>_To tell you the truth __  
><em>_Everything that's new.. baby it's you _

She saw that he jumped off stage and was slowly making his way up the stairs._It's you in the morning __  
><em>_It's you in the night __  
><em>_A beautiful angel came down __  
><em>_To light up my life __  
><em>_My life, my life __  
><em>_Ohh _

He was walking towards her. Her mind was blank and the only thing she could do was stand up and walk towards him as well._So if I get to grow old __  
><em>_With many years behind me __  
><em>_There's only one thing I want __  
><em>_One thing I need beside me __  
><em>_For all that you are __  
><em>_For everything you do __  
><em>_For all that you've done __  
><em>_Just for showing me the truth _

When they were right in front of each other he stopped. He started to sing softer and lifted his hand to caress her face._It's you __  
><em>_It's you __  
><em>_Baby it's you__..._

With that he lowered his microphone and just stared deep into her eyes. He saw that she was now crying with full force. He gently raised both of his hands and wiped away her tears. He lovingly smiled at her and gently rested his forehead against hers.

"Kari, I've known you for almost 10 years now. And I can honestly say that there is no one whom I'd rather be with than you. I love your laugh, I love your smiles, I love your sense of humor, I love your hugs, I love your voice, I love everything about you. I love you." Since it seemed that her mind was now lost somewhere high above in the clouds she did the only thing she could think of. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a gentle and sloppy kiss, but for both of them it was perfect. When they had to let go to breathe she looked at him and smiled.

"I love you too, TK." He smiled at her and once more closed the distance between them. The whole auditorium erupted in cheers and 'awws', some of the girls were groaning in disappointment, but he couldn't care less. He was finally with the person he loved most in the world.


End file.
